marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355
** ** ***Eany and Meany. Maggott's slugs. ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** ****Agee Institute for Genetic Studies. * ** ***Ptarmigan Creek. ****The house of Cyclops and Phoenix. Items: * * * Vehicles: * Wolverine's motorcycle. | Notes = *This story is told from Alpha Flight's perspective in ''Alpha Flight'' Vol 2 #9 (April, 1998). *At this point in its history, Alpha Flight is controlled by Department H and its de facto leader General Jeremy Clarke. They are being regularly manipulated, brainwashed, and misinformed by their superiors. The Department had developed into a conspirational organization with several ongoing secret agendas. *The issue includes several clues that this Guardian may not be the real James MacDonald Hudson. The cover story of this Guardian was that he is a de-aged Hudson, who now looks 19-years-old and is no longer a cyborg. He was eventually revealed to be a clone of the original with an imperfect set of his memories. The original was still alive and eventually returned to the team. *Wolverine is accused in this issue of murdering Madison Jeffries. Actually, Jeffries was abducted in Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 (August, 1997), was still alive, and held by a new version of the Zodiac. He was brainwashed into serving their team as their Gemini and continued doing so until Weapon X Vol 2 1 (November, 2002). *The Sasquatch featured in this issue is not Walter Langkowski. Department H thought they located a bestial Langkowski and forcibly recruited him into the team, where he was kept under control by Murmur. However it turned out that they accidentally recruited an actual sasquatch. He was a humanoid animal with limited intelligence. *Wolverine mistakes Manbot for a new incarnation of Box. He is partly correct, since Manbot is the result of bonding a human called Bernie Lachenay with the remains of the Box armor. However Manbot seems to be more robotic than any of his predecessors, and it is unclear whether Lachenay's human identity survived the transformation process. *The issue points that Radius never knew his mother. Actually this is probably true of several of the new recruits of Alpha Flight. Department H had ties with the Hull House, an orphanage were several super-powered children were raised. Among them were Radius, Flex, Murmur, and Ghost Girl. All were recruited directly from the orphanage. *Storm suspects that Vindicator has been brainwashed. This is mostly true, with Heather's memories and perceptions constantly altered. Heather was also very reluctant to rejoin Alpha Flight to begin with and was effectively forced to do so, when abducted by Department H. *Like Vindicator, Puck has been forced to rejoin Alpha Flight and brainwashed. Unlike her, he was having a terrible time without the team. He was sinking into alcoholism and was regularly sleeping in the streets until Department H decided to recruit him. | Trivia = *The issue introduces a subplot about the Department of Education sending a representative called Marta Walz to stay in the Xavier Mansion. This follows from previous issues, where the Department still considers the Mansion to be Xavier's School but has placed the institute under suspension, pending further investigation. The subplot was likely | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}